To Each, Their Own Tale (それぞれの物語)
by SilverIce0
Summary: I was an orphan on the streets,I grew up a thief, that's how I had to live in order to survive. Sad isn't it? Well I got use to it. In order to survive you need someone you trust. Why? Because there's enemies everywhere. Trust...was usually something you had to earn, but somehow that didn't apply with her, not yet anyway. So how in the seven hells did I end up helping the princess?
1. The Street Lord

**Heya. I know I shouldn't be uploading another story, seeing how I still have 2 unfinished ones but I've had this one sitting around for a rather long time. It's still uncompleted but I'm still working on it. Mostly uploading it to kill off some stress. My other story** **_The Girl Who Fell In Love With The Dragon,_ jeez long name, will be updated as soon as my beta has a chance to go over it. They're a little busy atm. I'm also doing a rewrite with that story but with Natsu's PoV so be expecting that as well. **

**I have another, rather short, story that I'll be uploading as well. But I have two versions, though they'll be slightly different. I'm not sure If I'll post both but one of them for sure. If you'd like to see the other version as well [As soon as the other gets posted] Please do tell. I might post a preview of it just so you can see.**

 **Other than that I have a little warning: This story might update a little slowly, mostly due to the fact that its not super long, probably 10 chapters minimum, but also because I'm in college and shits crazy. I just want to get back into things more. I miss my carefree lifestyle. Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think. I know its not perfect and there's probably some mistakes but I did my best. [It's the thought that counts right? haha xD]**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Streetlord**_

As far back as I can remember I became a thief, stealing in order to survive. I had a happy life before that. I lived with my dad. But on my 7th birthday he left, I never found out why. Kinda sad huh? Turning 7 and finding out that your present is being ditched by the only family member you had left. But I wasn't the only one, who went from happy to a lonely sad excuse for a human. I met a group of others. We stayed together, protected each other. Some of us took on job requests. Some of us even learned magic. We became a very strong gang. But we never really hurt the innocent. Not on purpose. But I... I didn't trust anyone. You wouldn't either if you lived in a dump, a destroyed dying town in the middle of what use to be a prosperous lively town. Until the King decided that we were just in his way, nothing more than a useless bunch of humans, so he left his guards to do whatever the hell they wanted to. That meant them trying to catch thieves like me, and anyone who, to their eye, did wrong. If they caught any one of us, they sent them to an unknown area, even to the ones that come back alive don't know where it is, where they torture people until they confess to something they didn't do.

I became the streetlord of our little gang, but of course not the leader. We have 4 leaders, the strongest and scariest members. Of course I'm one of the strongest. Our little town is in Fiore, Magnolia. I'm 17 now, still in our gang that all of us created, of course I started to trust my friends and got use to living here. They became my family, and I became theirs.

I walked down the street, back to our hideout which was our home in the front we had a tavern where the girls that don't know magic would work and the rest of us would go on some requests or errands, I was coming back from a job.

A blonde haired girl ran into me. I stared at her. She looked scared. She looked up at me desperately as if telling me to help her. If she needed help then she should say so. She pushed past me, and before I could say anything a group of boys stood in front of me. Laughing and spitting on the ground. All of them holding some form of weapon. And others held nothing at all. Meaning they had to be wizards.

"Yo, kid, get outta here before you get hurt." One of them said.I'm guessing their leader. I studied them. They were clearly older than me, sturdy built, and tall. The leader had black hair. I grinned.

"Sorry, this paths blocked."

"Look, Pinky, we ain't after you so back off,"

I shrugged, the leader ran at me raising his crowbar and brought it down. I raised one arm and blocked it.

"He blocked it with his arm?" one yelled out.

I brought my other fist, lit it on fire, and punched him in the gut, he went flying past his comrades.

"Shou!"

"Dammit, he beat our leader. Lets get out of here!" I grinned. The girl from before ran in front of me, smiling.

"Thank you! For beating them. They've been chasing me through the streets," She said.

"It was just a coincidence, I would've fought them either way, they're from the gang Sabertooth." I said, " They're our enemy."

"Our?" She asked, but didn't let me answer right away, " I'm Lucy."

"Natsu dragneel, from Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? That doesn't sound like a gang name." Who was this girl? How could she _not_ know fairy tail?

"Are you from around here by any chance?" I asked. She hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"I promise I'll pay you back for this." She yelled running off. The direction she was running was the last place I expected. The castle.

* * *

"Sabertooth's men appeared? On our turf? Did they want to fight us again?" Erza asked. She was one of our 4 leaders.

"Well no. They were chasing this girl, said her name was Lucy." I answered.

"She gave no last name?" I shook my head.

"But I fought them off and they fled. Strange though, she never heard of Fairy Tail. I mean we've got a reputation here! I don't think she knows Sabertooth either. And she never asked about my fire, if she even saw it. So I guess she knows about magic. Oh, and she was headed toward the castle."

"She must work there." Gray said.

"Don't even try to investigate Natsu, that castle is full of evil. The king is mad!" Erza said.

"I know, I won't. " I said. I wanted nothing to do with the mad king, nor his family.

"Well since we've got nothing better to do we'll just take on another request.

"I think I'll stay here." I said. I was beat from the last job.

"You will not, I don't want you doing anything rash." Erza said.

"I already told you I won't go near that castle."

Erza ignored me, which meant I had no choice but to go along with them. "Come we'll gather some supplies."

* * *

The supply gathering... was utterly boring. All we had to do was go gather some herbs at the edge of the forest which was, might I add, dying. Thanks to the defiled water we got, and the messed up town's filth, the forest has started to lose its vitality. And this wouldn't be happening if the God damn... Ugh never mind, back to the point. There was no fights nothing. I had to pick some pretty little leaves and put them into a basket. Gray seemed to be annoyed too. But Erza on the other hand, well she was humming to herself, acting all girly. Now that was new. Erza, acting like a girl and not some scary knightly... man... woman person? Okay you get my point. Erza was acting like a girl! The strangest thing that could happen today!

"Natsu, quit daydreaming and get back to collecting the herbs." Erza said, not taking her attention of the plants.

I sighed and went back to picking them, though I didn't pick them one at a time, I just grabbed a handful and pulled them out of the ground. I glanced to my side. Gray smirked and started picking the herbs faster. I guess he's declaring a contest to see who can pick the most the fastest. Challenge accepted Gray, challenge accepted. We tore across the field quickly filling the baskets. Gray was close to catching up. I was about to finish when Erza came stomping towards us. Glaring. If you could see her now you'd probably die of a heart attack. There was this sort of evil aura around her. Staying with her as long as I did, I knew how scary she gets when we do something she doesn't like. Why we keep doing it? Its fun, _and_ maybe we're just idiots.

"You two! We're not suppose to damage the forest any more than it is already. And we didn't come here to fill the entire basket, you're just wasting what nature has left for us here. These herbs don't last long once they're picked." Erza said furiously.

Gray and I looked away, yes I'll admit again, I'm afraid of Erza. Not to mention she's one of the four leaders of our little group.

"Well then, can't we sell it?" Gray suggested. And a bad suggestion I might add. The town was broke. Nobody but the people who lived at the very top, by the castle, had money. We worked together and... wait.

"We could just give it away. Like always..." I said. Now that is how our town works. I smirked at Gray.

"I suppose that'll be fine. Anyway now that we have more than what we need we should be heading back." Erza walked off. I lifted my basket and walked back to our home.

When we made it back, I handed Mira my basket, Gray's sat his on top of mine, and Erza kept holding hers. Mira walked off. I sat down at one of the tables. The place was buzzing with laughter and conversations. This place was where we hanged out. We each had our own rooms. I asked Mira for some flames. Being a fire dragon slayer, I was able to eat flames, just not my own. I watched as everyone laughed at their own jokes and playfully hit each other. I knew it was best to be positive even in our towns condition, but it just makes me mad, nobody was doing a thing to help! No one complained to the king, no one even tried to go see him. They were all too afraid, and I... I hated him too much. Now I wonder how he even became king. Erza walked up to the front of the room and opened the doors. Outside I saw someone I didn't expect. The girl from this morning.

"Lucy?" I stood up, why was this girl here? She just smiled and walked in.

"Um, Hi. I just wanted to thank you again, for helping me. So I brought these," She held up a small basket, opened it and showed me the inside. Food, and some cookies? Now that is what I call a reward.

"I thought you didn't know Fairy Tail." I pointed out grabbing the basket from her and putting it down on the table beside me.

"I don't, I asked around." She replied simply.

"I saw you walking up to the castle, do you work there?" I asked.

She looked up at me, our eyes met. She had chocolate brown eyes. And her blonde hair had a small little pony tail on the side tied by a blue ribbon. She wore shorts and a green top, black boots and a whip which was attached to her belt.

"Something like that," She said and looked around, " So, is this where you hang out with your friends?"

"This is our home," Gray said walking up to meet the girl, " I'm Gray Fullbuster, Natsu here told us about his run in with you, nice to meet you."

"Oh, Hi, I'm Lucy," She said. She kept looking around. Maybe she was surprised to see how messy the room was. She did work at the castle so maybe she's use to all the fancy things, or whatever it is they have up there.

"So... Lucy, are you planning to stay?" Erza asked.

Lucy shook her head, " No, I should be heading back. I wasn't exactly suppose to leave, "

"I see, strict boss huh?" Gray nodded understanding.

Lucy nodded her head slowly, " Bye," She said before exiting the room. I stared at the spot where she stood, not knowing what to do after that. Erza left the room also, since she was going to before Lucy showed up. Mira continued her work at the small bar in the back, and Gray. Well he just smirked and sat back down, chatting with the other guys. I decided to do the same. For some strange reason, I felt like I've seen her somewhere before. I'm sure I don't know her, I've just got that feeling that she looks so familiar. Maybe in a large crowd someplace? But not many people hang around outside anymore, because of the fight between us and Sabertooth. They're too scared. And also the guards that walk around picking on anyone they didn't like. And by picking on them, I mean insulting, beating, and torturing. Bringing them to some dreadful place. And believe me, you don't want to get on their bad side. I've been there, and it wasn't pretty. The pain they make you go through, not fun. There were some others I know that had been there. Of course, we were lucky to even leave the place. Some never returned, either died there or kept as a prisoner for entertainment for the guards. They seem to like there the screams of agony and pain.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I lived in the castle, never having to be live here...


	2. The Princess

**I forgot to mention that each chapter switches between Natsu's and Lucy's POV. This one's Lucy's. Decided to update this now to give it a little push, but also because I just finished chapter 8 lol. I like writing Natsu's part a little better ahah. Sorry if the story seems fast paced I can't help it. ^-^; Enjoy~**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Princess**_

I, Lucy Heartfilia, am the princess of Fiore. I've lived in the castle my entire life playing with my childhood friend, well he wasn't exactly my friend, he's a little rough around the edges. He kept me company. He was the son of the leader of the Kings guard. And know he has become a knight of the King's guard. So I rarely see him anymore. We still talk just not as often. When we were kids he'd tell me about the towns around us. How cool it was. He was chosen to guard me back then even if we were just kids, the first son of every knight had an order. His was to protect me, until I was old enough. Like now I'm old enough, so he's gone off somewhere. I haven't seen him since I was 14. I'm 16 now so 2 to 3 years have passed since then.

I walked around my room. Glad that after my adventure out of the castle, I wasn't caught. Someone knocked at my door and I answered it. It was one of the very few outsiders that was allowed to enter the castle and talk to me.

" Gajeel," I said, letting him in.

" So, did you see how bad that town's condition was in?" He said crossing his arms. Gajeel would come and tell me how messed up Magnolia was, how every human in the town was poor, sick and dying. How the Guards were so... evil. At first I denied everything he said. But when I saw it for myself, I didn't know how to react. I couldn't believe it. Surely my father knew about it.

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"And you were right. The people there are in trouble. But I'm sure my father will do something about it."

Gajeel shook his head, " Your father is the reason that town is in such a horrible state."

"What? Are you accusing my father, the _King_ , did that? To his own people?" I asked,furious. My father, he would never do that. Ever since I was little he would tell me, that when I grew up I had to care for my people. That I should treat them as I would treat all my friends. Just like what my mother did. Why off all times would he just give up on them?

"Its true. If only you knew," Gajeel said as he turned to leave.

I sat there on my bed wondering to myself that maybe my father did it unintentionally? Or maybe it was someone else framing my father. Or Gajeel was just blindly accusing someone. I'll talk to my father tomorrow. I'm sure he'll do something about it. So I slept.

When I awoke. I got up, took a shower, and dressed in one of the fancy dresses the maids left me. I never liked the things, sure they were pretty, but they weren't exactly my type of thing, you couldn't move freely. Which meant no running.

I headed to my Father's throne. Knowing that that was where he would be. When I arrived at the door and entered I found my father sitting at the throne talking to one of the knights. My father looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Lucy! " He greeted me, I smiled back.

"Hello father," I glanced at the man on his right. He was my father's advisor. Trustworthy,as my father put it. I never bothered to remember his name. But now staring at him, I wished I did. He just seemed so, mysterious.

"What brings you here so early in the morning?"

I shouldn't tell him I left the castle, "Father, I was told about the condition of Magnolia. The people, there suffering!"

My father nodded, "Yes, I understand that, but there is nothing I can do about it."

I shook my head, "What do you mean nothing? Of course you can do something, you're the king!"

" …"

" Your father has no time to deal with delinquents and problem makers. He needs to form an agreement with the other lands that are currently in war." The advisor said, "Now please, If you have nothing else to discuss, we must be getting back to our work, Princess." I looked up at my father, he nodded.

" I will be seeing you at lunch Lucy."

" Alright then, by your leave." I backed away and left the room. So, my father was busy. He didn't have time to help the townspeople. Which means, since I am Princess, I'll take care of them. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind. I went into my room and opened my closet. Behind there the back of the closet was torn off. Hiding the hole in the wall. A secret tunnel that lead around the castle. There were many of these in the castle. In the old days the king or any one of the royal family would use this to exit the castle unnoticed to get some fresh air. I found these exploring when I was little.

I walked inside, closing the closet door and shoving the clothes hangers back to block the view of the tunnel. I walked down the stairs that lead below the castle. Everything was old; dirt and cobwebs hung everywhere, and dust would wipe off on my hands as I touched the walls. I grabbed the torch that hanged in its place on the walls, still lit from the last time I came down. It took me awhile but soon I reached a trap door above me and opened it slowly, making sure no one was around. When I was sure I placed my torch into a empty slot on the wall and lifted the trap door open completely. The door lead me to the back of the castle, in the middle of a field that lead into the forest. Now I had to walk down to Magnolia, which was on the other side of the castle. But I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. I just hid behind the tree's until I reached the town below.

I still couldn't believe how sad the town looked. I walked around a bit until I found someone wandering around the streets. There was a woman holding a few pieces of bread in a napkin. Other people were talking to each other. And the kids ran around chasing each other. The adults stopped and looked up at me. Some glared whispering.

" She's the princess isn't she?"

" Yet her father isn't doing anything for us. I bet she's enjoying her life filled with joy. They have all the food they want while we're here begging for it.."

I looked down. I felt bad for these people. I needed to figure out a way to help them. There was no point in trying to talk to them seeing how they seemed to loathe me. I walked along the river and stared down at it. It was brown with dirt.

 _Where did this water come from? Did they actually drink this?_

I continued my stroll until I reached a building at a dead end, from there there was only a right or left turn plus the way I came. It was the Fairy Tail's tavern, I've been here the other day; I had asked Gajeel- right after I met Natsu for the first time-where to find this place.

By the loud noise that came from within the walls they were having a great time. Maybe they can help me? I decided to walk in. They seemed to be enjoying themselves in there. Tables thrown back, cups and chairs flying across the room. I was trying my best not to get hit by any of the flying objects.

I spotted the pink haired teen standing on one of the tables fighting a black haired teen, I think his name was Gray, if I remember correctly. A red haired woman was enjoying a piece of cake, ignoring the fight going on around her. She seemed like the only one uninterested in the fight. Until someone bumped into her causing her to drop her cake. She glared at the man who did it and punched him, leaving him unconscious on the ground. I cringed and I walked towards the bar where a white haired girl stood, cleaning some of the dishes smiling to herself. She stopped when she saw me.

" Oh, hey," She smiled, " You must be Lucy, what brings you back to our little tavern?"

" Um, I was wondering, you see... I've been walking around the town." I had no idea what to say to her. I wanted to help the people here, but what if they hate the king... and me as well? I needed to be careful. " Would you mind telling me what happened to the place?" It was a stupid question but I wanted to see if she knew how it happened. I never noticed my father doing anything weird or any of the other nobles for that matter. She put down the plate she was holding.

" You mean you don't know?" I shook my head, " Oh, thats right, Natsu told us you lived up by the castle. By the way I'm Mira."

" You already know mine " I laughed lightly.

" Right, now you wanted to know what happened here huh? Well it did happen a while ago. Back when all of us were kids. See, every one of us here are orphans. Most of our parents died from the wars, others were just abandoned. Before that we were living normal lives, and that was when this place was so lively and beautiful. But when the war started, that's when things got serious. Some of our parents went off to help the knights fight in the war between the Acalypha kingdom and the Crocus Kingdom. Of course our Magnolian knights are just defending our borders from any intruders from the other side...Then slowly our town started to become what it is now. We use to have water that flowed from the river from the forest that leads up to the castle. But the guards did something to it, and it started to turn into the brown muck that it is now. People are getting sick from it, and eventually they die. But we still have the lake that only we know of in the forest. The kingdoms knights haven't looked there yet so for now we are fine. Some of us decided to check the kingdom to see what the king was doing. They found out, yes, but they were sent to a horrible place. Only some of us here has been sent, not all of us came out the same, some of us didn't come out at all. But one came back saying he saw the king talking to one of his knights or whatever the person was. He said the king thinks we are in his way, that he doesn't have time for us. He only needs to worry about the war. Well honestly, I don't think it's so hard to give the town clean water and food, and keep it from dieing, and worry about the war at the same time. But what the king does we can not change. It's sad don't you think? Some people gave up hope. No one believes in the king anymore. To us, he is the enemy."

" But what about the other nobles? The princess? " I asked. I couldn't help but wonder what they thought of me. And to think that all this happened and I was absolutely clueless about it. I was kept in the dark by my own father!

" Not everyone hates the nobles and the princess. Though some of the nobles are very arrogant, so their not very likeable . But what can we do? We have no power compared to them. And the princess? We haven't really heard much about her. But a lot of us, not me though, hate the royal family. They are together on this." Mira looked at me from head to toe, " You look sort of familiar though."

" I do? I'm sure I've never seen anyone here before. Maybe I look like someone you know," It was final, I wasn't going to tell anyone about myself. I guess the one thing I can do right now is clean the river. But how? There was another thing I was interested in though. This place the guards send people. Was it true? The guards are meant to protect the people, not hurt them. To think there was so much I didn't know. I looked outside. The sun was high in the sky. It was getting hotter. " Mira? What time is it?"

" Its around 11:30, do you need to be somewhere?" Dammit, My father told me to meet him at lunch. If I don't hurry I won't make it back in time to get dressed.

" Yeah, actually I'm meeting someone, I have to go, " I rushed to the front of the tavern.

" Your welcome anytime Lucy! Stop by when you have the chance!" Mira called out before I opened the doors.

" Bye!" I shouted back. I knew I would be dropping by again. And it might be soon.


	3. Prison

**I feel like the NaLu fandom died haha, no one's updating. I just caught up to the anime again, I've been putting it off for to long. But the manga's getting pretty interesting ;) . The Girl Who Fell in Love with the Dragon will be updated in like a week? :0 . If this story seems fast paced I'm sorry haha, it's a habit. I'm planning on getting all my stories out even though it'll probably take forever updating them all;but college is gonna get crazy starting next semester and I want to be able to finish them before I get too busy. Since TGWFLD is going to end by next week I'll have 5 stories to finish up. Hopefully after that I'll have time for some one-shots. If you have any prompts for that feel free to send them in via review or pm :D .**

 **Natsu's POV, Enjoy~**

 _ **Chapter 3: Prison**_

I woke up this morning with the strange urge to walk around in the forest. Weird right? I should've gone to the Tavern first but I just had to go. It was like my instincts was telling me something was there. The forest was still how I remembered it; from yesterday and the years before Fairy Tail even existed. Sure it was slowly dying, but the way I feel everytime I come here is the same. I feel so peaceful. And the sunlight shining from the tree's, not too bright and not too dark. It's quiet too. I walked until I had no idea where I was. I was just... there ; and then I suddenly wanted to go to the right. So I did. I looked through the tree's, I could see the castle. I was going straight up the hill to the Castle! I wanted to turn back but a scent caught my attention and so I sniffed the air. The wind was carrying a strange sent. Vanilla and flowers. It smelled good. I didn't waste any time finding out what the source was. Someone with a hooded jacket was standing over by a large oak tree near a small lake. Not too far from the Castle. The closer I got the more familiar the scent was. I smelled it at the tavern for a short time. It had to be the blonde chick from before.

I walked straight up to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped. Guess I scared her. She turned around crossing her arms in front of her face like she was going to get punched. I just stood there before saying,

"Hey." Slowly she looked up at me. Her eyes widened a bit, then she stared at her feet.

"Hi," She replied. I didn't hesitate to ask her why she was here. She looked up at me again before answering.

"I work near the castle remember? I came over here because it was close by. I came to think."

Strange she didn't look like she did any work. She looked like a noble. She was wearing nice clothing and she smelled nice.

"What do you do? At your job," She didn't answer right away, she looked back at the pond away from me.

"I...I sort of..." I waited. Why did she have to think so long? Its her job right? She should know right off the bat what it was. "I just help clean the laundry at one of the nobles. They like me so they don't make me work so much." I guess that would explain why she wore nice clothing...maybe.

"Your name's Natsu right?" I nodded, "From Fairy Tail? " I nodded again, "Do you know anything, about this 'horrible place'? Mira told me the guards take people there and some don't make it out alive." I nodded once more.

"The Prison? Yeah I know it. " Strange girl. Everyone knows about it.

"Is it really that bad?" Was that a trick question?

"If you want I can take you there and you can experience it yourself." She shook her head frantically. Thought she'd do that. Nobody wants to go there. Even an idiot knows never to go near there.

"You've been there before haven't you."

"Yeah, One of the few people to actually make it back. Can't say it was fun, but messing with the guards during the time there did keep you from getting bored and depressed. "

"You're a wizard though, how did you get caught? Couldn't you just fight them?" Why was she so interested? I had no reason to not answer, but really this girl... so strange.

"It's not really that simple. The guards have this weird magical item as a weapon. It nullifies magic, so really if you don't get rid of those then wizards are pretty much useless. I was ambushed by them. I was fighting Sabertooth we were-," Why was I explaining _this_ part to her? " fighting like any other day, they would come into our territory and threaten some of our friends, that day I was coming back from a little errand and they just picked a fight with me. I won of course, but soon after my short victory the guards were on me. I tried fighting them, but when I noticed how many there were, especially when most of them had those items, which were in forms of lances or swords, I ran. I ran trying to lose them. But there were more. They just randomly showed up and just chose me to be their next victim, their next entertainment." _Those bastards, I'm so going to kick their asses when I have the chance_ , " They took me far out into the forest, I was blindfolded, But I could sense my surroundings."

"Sense your surroundings? How so?" How did I do it? I never thought about it.

"I'm not sure, its hard to explain but I just _know_ where I am. " I guess it could be my dragon sense. "But they took me into this weird building made of stone, It was huge. It smelled like rotten flesh inside. Don't ask what that smells like... its just really nasty okay? It was also damp and Dark. By that time I had the blindfolds off me. They shoved me down a hall, it had torches attached to the walls, and prison cells on each side. Everywhere I went, down one hall to another, there were prisoners. They were all in pain. The moans the yelling just hearing that was torture." I sat on the grass, next to Lucy, " I was there for 3 weeks my friends told me, those weeks felt like Months. It was the worst time of my life! The cells, if you just so much as touch them, they shock you; if you complain about something they whip you, they barely feed you anything. The only thing they give you in there is bread! Sure I'm glad they actually fed us, else I would've died from starvation. They question you, waiting until you admit you did something that you _didn't_ do . I didn't admit to anything though. But I finally managed to get out, and when I did. I set their front gates on fire. Then I left. I ran through the forest like my ass was on fire. I didn't want to get in there again, I ran back home, to Fairy Tail. And that's when I was ambushed by my friends and squished by their hugs. "

Lucy stared at me. "But...but the guards are suppose to be guarding the people not hurting them! "

"Where have you been all this time? Come one! This place is a hell hole! While the filthy king is just sitting on his mighty throne doing whatever the hell he so pleases to do! Did you _look_ at this place? Look at it! The forest! It's dying! I always came here when I was a kid, and now I don't even know how long it would last. I can sense it! The tree's are crying, Lucy! The animals are leaving! People are dying! And it's all that bastard's fault! That king, he's no king at all! A king that doesn't care for his people, shouldn't even be on the throne! He's just a fake man pretending to be something he isn't!"

Lucy stared at me in disbelief. It was true though. It was the king's fault. I was there when it happened I was there at the prison. I'm here today, watching, waiting to see if any one of my friends was the next to get sick and die. I laughed at myself. It seemed like the only thing we _could_ do was wait. I hated it though. I wanted to do something. I wanted to protect my family. But with the king in the way, and the knights and the nullifying weapons, a wizard like me was powerless. I felt pathetic. I was a wizard, I chose to protect my comrades, yet what could I do? Nothing. Not yet anyway. I wasn't going to give up. As long as i'm still breathing in this world...As long as i'm still standing, I will never give up. I sighed and looked at Lucy.

"Do you... think you can't do anything?" I repeated what I just said to myself.

"No, I'll do something about it. No matter what, I will never give up, as long as I'm still breathing in this world, as long as I'm still standing, I will never _ever_ give up."

She smiled, "I want to help." She said standing up straight, she put on a poker face, "I want to help save this town. I want to help bring the king to his senses. I want to help you and your friends. I want to make this place wonderful again, like what it use to be." I couldn't help but smile.

"Then why don't you join us? Join Fairy Tail? We'll figure out a way together," Her face lit up. I could tell by her brightening eyes that she was happy I asked.

"I will," She said, "I'll join Fairy Tail, I'll do anything I can. Because just like you, I will also never give up. This place, I've never seen it before this, I want to see with my own eyes how lively this town can be, I want to see the forest alive and healthy. I want to see the people happy."

" Then come," I said grinning widely, " You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Then lets go!" I grabbed her arm and ran through the forest.

"Do you know where you're going?" She called out. I laughed.

"Of Course! I told you I had this sense remember? I always know where I am!"

Never in my life, not once since my father left me, have I felt so happy. This girl... she really was a strange person.

The tavern was up ahead. I open the doors, the room didn't go quiet. Everyone was still chatting and laughing. I walked in with Lucy and yelled at the top of my lungs, making sure everyone in the room heard me. I didn't care if there were people that weren't from Fairy Tail.

"Hey Everyone! We have a new member! " Everyone looked up. Some smiled others just stared blankly. I shoved Lucy in front of me and pointed to her. Some of the men ran up.

"Damn, she's hot! Where'd you find her Natsu?" The man with purple hair asked, running up to her.

"Macao, Give the girl some space." Erza came over and pushed him out of the way.

"You're the girl from yesterday aren't you? Lucy was it? Nice to meet you again. I'm Erza Scarlet, one of the leaders of Fairy Tail." After Erza introduced herself, a group of girls ran over and started talking to Lucy.

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Lissana Strauss, Mira's sister. You already met Mira right?"

"Your hair's so pretty and long!"

"You wants some beer? I'm Cana by the way," Cana said grabbing the largest barrel of booze.

"H-hi. I'm Lucy."

"Lucy..."

"Just Lucy." The blonde girl looked over at the men that was sitting over by the table nearby, staring at her. "I thought all of you were orphans? Was this place created so long ago that you have old people here?" Macao and a few others fell from their benches.

"We ain't that old!" They yelled.

The girls laughed, "Well, kids can't get their own buildings you know, we had the help of the adults. Including the master." Lucy looked at them confused.

"You might as well tell her about the leaders and such," I said walking over to the nearest table to sit down.

"Listen, We have four leaders, they are the strongest ones here. We have one streetlord, and the master is the one that took us all in and cared for us. We all listen to him. The streetlord is Natsu." Cana pointed at me. "His job is just to keep the Saber's from our territory. The leaders are the ones that tell everyone else what to do. They're the highest class, S class. That's Erza, Mira, Laxus, and Gildarts. Erza and Mira are here right now. Laxus is on a mission, he's trying to figure out how the water got so dirty." She whispered the last part, " Gildarts hasn't been back in 2 years."

"Gildarts is the strongest one here. He's not an orphan like us though. He's one of the adults that took us in and created this place. " I added. I couldn't wait until he came back. When he does, I'll be able to fight him again. I'll show him just how much stronger I got.

"So you all live here?" We all nodded.

"We have a guild in the back of the tavern. We each have our own rooms."

"Anyway Lucy, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The girls screamed, " Are you a mage?" Lisanna asked.

" Do you like books?" Levy Asked.

" Are you hungry?"

" Um... I don't like books, I love them. And Yeah I guess I'm hungry." She paused a bit before answering Lisanna's question, " Um, yeah." She is? Now thats something new. I didn't notice before but now that she mentioned it, I can sense some magical power coming from her.

"Really? What kind of magic, I'm a take over mage. Same as Mira-nee, and Elf-nii."

"I use solid script."

"I use requip magic." Erza said summoning multiple weapons. Lucy smiled.

"I'm what they call a celestial mage."

"Oh, Oh! That's the magic where the user uses those keys to summon spirits from another dimension right?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded.

"Alright, ladies. It's time for us men to talk to the new girl. " Gray said walking over with a bunch of other guys. I joined them. We crowded her but She kept her smile.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, Ice make mage." Gray said forming an ice sculpture in the palm of his hands, the symbol of our group. The fairy with a tail. We all had one marked on our body to show that we were family.

"W-why are you stripping?" Lucy yelled? Gray looked down at himself. We all laughed as he ran off trying to find his clothes yelling profanities.

"Forget him, He does that all the time. I'm Elfman Strauss! And I'm the Manliest Man Here!" He shouted.

"Those guys over there sitting in the corner. They're with Laxus. " I said, " Bickslows the creepy fellow that sticks his tongue out, the guy with the green hair is Freed. And the woman, next to him, she's Evergreen. Whatever you do. Do NOT look into her eyes when she takes off the glasses. Okay?" I warned her. " She'll turn you to stone," I noticed Lucy take a little step back and nodded her head.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be with all of you? I mean, I'm not an orphan..."

"It's fine! Anyone that believes in their friends or wants a family is welcome here." Erza said.

"We all live here. So we all share the same problem." I knew she had problems of her own too. When I saw her down by the lake in the forest, she said she was thinking.

"Natsu!" I turned my attention to Mira who was waving her hand at me, "I just got word that Sabertooth's looking for another fight again, Think you can take care of it?" I nodded. It was something like this that brought my spirits up. Their leaders are strong, I only sparred with one of them, it was a great fight. I won of course which made it even better. Ever since, they've been trying to fight me again. Sending their members into our territory. Which is one of the reason's why I was chosen to be the streetlord of our gang. If they want a fight I'll give it to them. I left the tavern,

"Later Lucy," I waved and walked out into the streets.

It started raining while I headed towards the old bridge. I walked under it, trying not to fall into the river. I noticed movement near me. It seems I didn't really need to look for them after all. I turned around lighting my fist on fire, hoping to get this over with and come out the victor. But what I saw wasn't Sabertooth's members. It was the guards; but that wasn't the problem. They had the the nullifying magic weapons, and to top off my bad luck there they had me completely surrounded. I had no escape from them, meaning my only option here was to fight.

"Kid, come with us quietly and you won't get hurt,"

Which proved to be a problem. They drained my magic, leaving me weak. I took down some of the guards in front of me, and took off running past them as the ones behind me started to chase me. One cut me off from my path and attacked me with his lance. It ripped my clothing, but nothing more. Another from behind hit me upside the head with something hard. I staggered a bit, before dodging a guards swipe of his sword which grazed my face. I fell hard to the ground. They drained my magic once more. I couldn't take anymore draining. If a mage ran out of magic power it kills them. I needed to get away fast, but there were too many of them. I punched one out, and kicked another. Bits of my flames spurting out, but quickly vanished in smoke. One guard struck me along my jaw. I tasted blood, sweet yet metallic.

I ran onto the bridge hoping to loose them and make my way to the tavern. That didn't happen. More came from the other side. I felt myself fall to my knees as someone kicked me down. A man around my age stood in front of me grinning wickedly. I glared at him. I couldn't help but laugh, but winced when the pain in my side throbbed. I cursed under my breath.

"So kid, you all down squirming about? You've must of realized by now how pointless your struggles are."

I spat in his face. My jaw hurt to much to talk back to him. I wanted to hit him so bad, but I couldn't move. My magic was slowly fading to nothing.

The man's grin faded.

" Now you've done it."


	4. And All Hell Broke Loose

**Here's chapter 4. I'm already catching up to the last chapter I wrote, which is around 8 I think? It's almost Halloween,who's going trick or treating?**

 **In this story, even though, Crocus and Acalypha are probably in Fiore, At least I think, they're different kingdoms here. If they aren't originally from Fiore, well that's good too.**

 **Anyway Enjoy.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4- And All Hell Broke Loose.**_

I was enjoying myself in Fairy Tail's tavern. The people here were so nice. I never expected that there were such cheery people in such a cruel place after hearing what happened to the town. I was standing by the tavern's door, talking to Levy the short blue haired bookworm. We had a lot in common. Though she was a commoner and I was a princess. The room consisted of mostly the Fairy Tail's gang. They said they had four leaders and one master. I wonder what he was like. They said he was the man who took them in and created this place, so I guess he must be pretty amazing.

The tavern was so loud I couldn't hear the rain falling from outside. How I loved listening to it as I sat in my room, it was peaceful, especially when I read. It was then when the tavern doors burst open and a flash of pink passed me before it collapsed onto the ground.

" Natsu!" Levy shouted. The room went silent. Gray and Erza jumped from their table and rushed to his side. He was breathing heavily, and blood stained his clothes. His face was starting to bruise. I noticed his leg was bruised also, turning a dark shade of purple and green.

" G-Guards...ambush-" He tried forming a sentence before losing consciousness, but never finished. Though what he said was enough for all of us to understand what happened.

" Where's Wendy?" Erza yelled.

" She went on an errand for Mira, she hasn't returned yet," Gray said, " I'll go find her," I watched as he ran out of the tavern and Erza lift Natsu. She half dragged him across the room to the back door. I followed, out of curiosity and worry. On the other side was even bigger than the tavern. I was guessing this was the house they all lived in. It was like the tavern when you first walk in, but there was another floor. And that was where Erza was currently headed. The hallway had a lot of doors, probably leading to different bedrooms. She stopped at one and entered. Inside was white. It didn't look like a bedroom, So it must be the infirmary. Erza lifted the unconscious Natsu onto the bed. A woman with Pink hair, older than anyone in the tavern, even older than Macao,came in.

"He was ambushed by the guards again." Erza said, she turned to me to explain, " It happened before only it was worse, they took him to the prison deep in the forest. "

I nodded, "He told me. W-will he be okay?" Even with the woman there tending to his wounds, he was still breathing hard and the blood and bruises worried me. He looked bad.

"Porlycusica, is the doctor here. When Wendy gets back then we can all be at ease. Wendy may be a little girl, but like Natsu she has a great amount of magical energy. She's also a dragon slayer like him. Her specialty is healing." Just then the door slammed open and a young girl with blue hair ran up to them.

"Ahh!" She cried, "N-Natsu-san!" She held out her hands and placed them on his chest, I sensed the magic coming from her pour into Natsu. "I'm sorry I didn't make it on time!"

"It's fine Wendy, you're here now and that's what counts." Erza said.

"Hi Wendy, I'm Lucy." I greeted the little girl. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-san." I smiled as well.

"Now get out!" I turned to see Porlyusica glaring, "Wendy you can stay." Erza grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the tavern.

"How is he?" Mira asked.

"He should be fine. Wendy and Porlycusica are with him." Erza replied.

"Why was the guards after him? What happened to Sabertooth?" I asked Erza.

"Natsu did get to leave the prison, but one of the guards hate him at least that's what we heard. If I recall Natsu said his name was Gajeel." I gasped. Gajeel? Gajeel was part of the guards that hurt these people? Not to mention Natsu? But he didn't seem like a bad guy, he usually came by and told me about the town. But the guards came to take Natsu to the prison right? I was starting to hate that prison more and more. Natsu and Mira both said it was horrible. If so I needed to stop it. But first, I needed to know if Gajeel was their enemy.

"Erza, I'll be right back."

"Wait, Lucy! It's not safe, the guards could still be wandering around outside." Erza warned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Once they know who I am they won't dare to touch me. I stepped outside into the cold rain. Avoiding the gaze of the townspeople I made my way back to the castle. I didn't need to go inside to find him. He was standing near the forest under a tree.

"Gajeel!" He looked at me and walked over.

"What's the princess doing out in the rain?" He asked raising a pierced eyebrow. I wasn't sure If I should be angry and yell at him, or just stay calm. My voice ended up being shaky, I wonder if he thought I was cold.

"Did you... attack Natsu?" He raised both pierced eyebrows this time.

"You mean the pink haired idiot?" I nodded, "Yeah." I bet he saw my face redden in anger, because he took a step back and added, "But it was for his own good okay? Just calm down and let me explain." I did so, "Okay see, its not like I like being a member of the guard okay, the place is trashy, the prison I mean. I have to be in there with the disgusting scent lingering. I fight with Natsu a lot when we see each other okay! I don't hold a grudge against him or anything, it's just fun to beat the shit out of him and show him who's stronger. But that's not what you're asking right? You want to know why I attacked Natsu today on the bridge."

"Bridge" I breathed. He nodded.

"Yeah, see, the guards had him surrounded. I had nothing to do with it. But they wanted to send him to the prison. Being a fellow dragon slayer I knew how terrible it was in there, so I pulled some strings. I beat him up a bit, he was already beat up before I got there. Then he jumped over the bridge. I let the guards run after him. But then stopped them letting him get away. See if I wasn't there, he would've had another nightmare to live with." Gajeel finished grinning. I sighed.

"I might need your help on something." He kept his grin.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You said you hated the prison right? How about we destroy it?" I bet everyone would be happier knowing it was gone. But that still didn't mean they'd stop torturing people. It was better than nothing. Besides, I felt pretty pissed off. The guards I believed to be protecting people were hurting and killing them off. They have no souls! I didn't just want to stand here like I did all those years when they really needed me, when I was absolutely clueless.

"And How do you plan on doing that?"

"I was hoping you'd have an idea."

Gajeel sighed, "Do I look like a strategist to you? All I do is work there, I command them, tell them where to put the prisoners and stuff."

"Alright then, you command them." I said, " Tell them something. Something convincing, make them all want to come and gather outside in one spot. Then try to get them to get rid of those nullifying weapons. If we need to fight, those need to be gone."

"I think I can do that, but what do I get in return?"

"I'll figure that out later," I was happy to see that Gajeel agreed. I dragged him back to the Fairy Tail tavern despite his protesting. When I entered. The room went silent. Erza stared wide eyed at Gajeel. She summoned a sword out of nowhere and waved it at Gajeel.

"Lucy! What are you doing with him?"

"Look, He isn't a bad guy okay? He's not with them! I promise! He agreed to help me. Help us..." Erza lowered her sword but didn't put it away. "I'm going to destroy the prison that you're all so afraid off." Shocked Erza dropped her sword.

"You can't! They'll capture you!"

"Which is why I'm requesting your help. Everyone here. If we work together we can do it,"

"But their weapons." Gray said, " With that, we can't fight." I looked up at Gajeel and smiled.

"Well that's where he comes in. Being a part of the guard himself. And a commander! He'll take care of it."

"How?" Levy asked, she took a step behind Gray and cowered. I guess Gajeel frightened her. I glared at Gajeel who looked away.

"Just leave it to me pipsqueak." Gajeel answered.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" Levy pouted coming out from behind Gray.

"Whatever pipsqueak. So can I go?" I nodded and watched him leave.

"We're going to do it now, so those who want to join come." I said. Much to my surprise Erza, Levy, Gray, and Mira agreed " I guess that's enough people. We don't want to destroy the forest."

"W-wait... I'm coming too." I looked up along with everyone else. Natsu was coming out from the other room Wendy running up to his side.

"Natsu-san you're not healed yet!" Wendy cried out in dismay.

"I'm fine."

"Natsu-"

"I want to get them back. They hurt so many people. If there's a chance for me to burn them to ashes I'm not going to miss out!"

"Well then, we won't stop you." Gray said, "Now then, are we going to do it today or what? Lets go already!"

We left the tavern, making our way silently through the forest. As we made our way to the prison, I explained the plan to them. Levy would get rid of the weapons, while the rest of us attack. They weren't going to be completely unarmed. Knowing the guards, they probably carried knives on them. Some may keep their swords. But as long as they didn't have the nullifying weapons it was fine.

Gajeel should already be there, so we waited outside the prison. Natsu showed us the way, if anything goes wrong, we would follow him back to the tavern, since he knew the way and back without getting lost. I watched as Gajeel stood in front of the large gates.

"Everyone! We are going to have a party! And this will be a one time only! So I want everyone to leave their weapons on that rack over their and get your asses over here now! " Gajeel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Seriously? Is that the best he could do to get them away from the weapons?" Gray asked.

"Its working isn't it?" The guards seemed to be happy at that announcement. They all rushed over there, placing their lances and swords on the racks. Some of them ran out from the inside of the prison carrying loads of food, who knew that they could hear from in there? Gajeel must have been louder than I thought. When they were all distracted, Levy ran out from the opposite side of us, and dragged the rack behind the bushes. The guards didn't notice.

"So, shall we make our attack?" Erza asked, summoning a sword. Mira changed into a demonic form. I nodded grabbing my whip. I didn't want to use my magic. The guards knew what magic I had, if they found out the princess destroyed the prison, my father would be displeased. Even if I did it to protect the town. Natsu lit himself on fire and grinned.

"Don't push yourself Natsu, you're still injured." I said.

"I told you not to worry. I'm fine!" He replied still grinning.

"Alright everyone. Let the party begin!" Gray yelled charging from our hiding spot. We followed his lead. Gray froze some guards before they knew what was going on. Natsu went on to destroy the prison itself along with Mira. Erza and I helped Gray. The guards scrambled for their weapons, but noticing that it 'mysteriously' vanished they looked to Gajeel for help. Gajeel glared at the guards.

"Well? What are you doing? Are you going to let them take us down? Or are you going to put us to shame!" Gajeel yelled punching the guard away. "You're all cowards! I can't believe it. You're all completely useless without those magical tools of yours" He muttered.

A guard ran up behind me, tripping over his own feet. I lashed my whip out, grabbing his hands and throwing him to the ground. Another came at me from behind, he was much broader than his companion, but he wasn't as strong as he looked. I kicked him and he went down, just like that. No fight. To think they could become guards. Well they did only torture people with the help of their weapons they probably sat back and relaxed enjoying the screams of the people they kept imprisoned. It's no wonder they're so weak.

I heard an explosion, then felt the air temperature rise. It got hot for a few seconds, then it died down, growing cooler. I looked back behind me, seeing the remain of the prison. The front off was on fire. Natsu was having his fun. Mira was flying above breaking what she could before Natsu could obliterate the entire building. I glanced back at the forest where Gajeel was standing behind a tree, frowning. I guess he's angry that he has to miss out on the fun. I laughed. The air grew cold, then hot, and cold again. With Gray's Ice Make and Natsu's fire, it was a never ending temperature change. Another explosion and rubble flew in all directions. Guards scattering, avoiding the large stones that fell from the sky. I ran as a large shadow loomed over me and a stone from the prison crashed to the ground, shattering into tiny bits of rock. Prisoner running out from the inside of the prison, and into the forest. I guess Levy managed to set them free.

It started to rain again. Natsu's fire was put out, all that remained was the smoke, some ash, and the pile of rubble. The guards that managed to escape were gone. And the ones that Gray froze stood solid in the block of ice.

"Well, that was one hell of a party you guys had there." Gajeel said walking out from behind the tree.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Natsu said. Mira, Erza and Levy returned to us.

"Lu-chan, I set all the prisoners free!"

"I'm glad I never have to see that prison again."

"Hopefully they don't build a new one." Gray said.

"If they do, it'll take time and money." I said, " Natsu, maybe you should head back and get some rest."

"Yeah, you look like shit." Gajeel said.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked, lighting his fist on fire.

"Its true." Natsu punched him.

"We all should be heading back. Its getting late. And we don't want to be found here by the King's knights." Erza said.

"And I should be heading back home." I said, " I will see you all tomorrow morning."

"Yeah! And lets have a party! We just managed to defeat the one place no one wants to go to!" Natsu yelled. I laughed. " Lucy, I'll take you back to town. You'll get lost in the forest."

"No, that's alright I can-"

"Come on." Natsu grabbed my arm and dragged me through the forest.

"What about the others?"

"They'll find their way. We all know are way around her by now. But you... you never been down to this town. So, I've gotta make sure you get back." That sounded like an excuse. I allowed him to walk me back to town. But I had to get him to leave before he really found out I don't just work near the castle, but live in it.

"Alright, so where is your-"

"I'm almost there, I can go back myself bye Natsu!" I ran off before he had the chance to reply. I looked behind me. He was still watching me run off. I turned by one of the houses and stood there before peeking around the corner to make sure he was no longer there. He was just turning around. I waited until he was out of sight and made my way up the hill to my castle. It was big with so much space. But it gets lonely. There is servants and knights around, but I never did get to interact with the people outside the castle. And now that I actually got to, I don't think I can part with them. Already I was starting to care for them. Well, I cared for the people even when I never met them, but in person, they were all good people. Especially the ones from the tavern. Fairy Tail. They welcomed me as family. I'll definitely go back, no matter what.

Sabertooth. Natsu went to chase them off their territory. But he got ambushed by the guards. Whatever happened to Sabertooth? Did they run off? Natsu never mentioned them. So maybe they left before he arrived.

I rounded the corner of the hall, making my way to my room. Thats when I passed by the great dining hall. It was huge in there, with a long table that could possibly fit at least 30 people. Maybe more. My father was in there, along with his advisor. I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard my name. I stood alongside the wall and listened.

"My lord, we could expand our territory with the kingdom of Acalypha. We'll be able to have more power."

"Crocus is at war with Acalypha. I don't think it would be wise to get involved."

"Crocus started the war with Acalypha, if we can join our countries as one we can defeat Crocus and gain their country as our own too."

"And how do you suppose we negotiate with Acalypha. They will attack us! I do not want to take part in this foolish war."

"My lord, do you know why they are fighting?" The king nodded his head.

"Of course, do you think me a fool? The news spreads around here like wildfire."

"Then you should know. The reason they fight his because one kingdom has stronger mages, they want them for themselves."

"Which is why I think the war is foolish. They are fighting over worthless mages when there are better things to fight about."

"Mages, my Lord, are tools for us to use. Don't you see? The more mages we have on our side, the stronger our kingdom will be, no one will defy us...You, my lord. If you gain Acalypha you can have all their mages, then we can take down Crocus and have them too!"

Tools? This man dares to speak of us as mere tools? I, the princess, am also a mage. He knows that yet he still dares to speak of me, of all mages, as tools?

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We arrange a marriage. Princess Lucy shall marry the prince of Acalypha. Both shall inherit the throne, meaning Acalypha and Fiore will become one."

The king nodded. Liking the idea. " And then, we'll fight a war against Crocus..."

"You'll have another kingdom bowing down to you Sire. When you show just how strong of a kingdom Fiore is. And at long last you will have achieved great power."

Marry me off to some guy I don't know? What? That's just great. First I find out my father is ignoring his own people. And now he wants to marry me off so he can have another country in his command, and probably treat the people the same? I wasn't going to let that happen. Besides would that even work? If it did then they're all stupid. I threw the doors open.

"Father, I think I'd like to know what this is about."


	5. This Man Made Monster

**So I finally got out of my art block but now I've entered writer's block. It's like I can only do one thing, but I have so many fanfic idea's to write :( I guess I'll have to deal with writing out the ideas and then sleep on it.**

 **In this story, even though, Crocus and Acalypha are probably in Fiore, At least I think, they're different kingdoms here. If they aren't originally from Fiore, well that's good too. Hope everyone's liking this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- This Man Made Monster**

It was strange but I could've sworn that Lucy was trying to get rid of me back there. Was she hiding something? It was already strange enough that she didn't look like a maid, nor a servant. Her hands didn't look worn. She seemed like a noble herself, but she did say the nobles she worked for treated her well. I'm not sure If I should be glad they do, or envy the fact that she gets to live a good life.

I decided to find Sabertooths streetlord. There was something odd happening, I could sense it. With the war heading close for home, we needed to do something since the king himself seems to refuse to help. I bet he's a having a good ol' time up there in his big fancy castle.

As much as I hated it, Erza thought of a truce between us and Sabertooth. We could work together and help our town. I highly doubt Sabertooth would even consider the thought, but of course she threatened me. I wasn't stupid enough to defy Erza.

Sabertooths territory was across the river, on the opposite side of the castle close. Entering their territory means risking my life. It was just me, and a hundred of them. I may be strong, but taking on a hundred of them at once, would end up in either, magic depletion, or getting caught by the guard. Even though we destroyed their prison, thanks to Lucy's help, that didn't stop the fact that they would torture anyone on the streets. They may have gotten their little magic toys back too. I decided to play it safe for once. So I hid in the shadows, avoiding faces, and especially hid my tattoo.

When you're in the territory of the enemy, never ever reveal your identity, not to anyone. Showing my tattoo was like waving a giant flag saying ' hey look there I'm right here! I'm in your territory ready to fight for no reason at all!' And then I would be forced to destroy things. Not that I hated the idea of course.

I had many years of experience as a thief, so keeping a low profile wasn't all that hard. I was also trained not to use magic unless it was absolutely necessary. Though sometimes I slip and get yelled at by the master. I was lucky he didn't care the day I met Lucy.

You know thinking back on the attack we did on the prison, I haven't seen Gajeel since. I needed to get him back for what he did. Act or not he went too far. It was my turn to kick his ass.

"Oi, you there, the hell are you doing in this section? Its off limits." A rough voice asked. I ended up in the part of town where no humans were to be found. Just this one guy. Oddly buff, with green spiky hair. A member of Sabertooth no doubt.

"I'm looking for someone." I said, the man lifted an eyebrow, "He's got this messy blonde hair, an ugly scar on his right eye." I pointed to my right eye as I said that, smirking. The man squinted growling.

"The hell are you? What do you want?"

"Just like I said. I'm looking for someone," I let my magic leak, flames slowly covering my fist. The man did the same, black magic, lightning, struck the ground between us.

"What do you want with our Street Lord?"

"It's business." I answered.

"I should've known you were the Salamander. " Salamander. It seems everyone in this area was calling me that.

"Alrighty, where's Sting? Just tell me so I can get this over with." Much to my displeasure he showed me the way. I was actually itching for a fight. These Sabertooth bastards pissed the hell out of me.

"Oi, Sting, the Salamander's here."

"What! Natsu-san," This guy annoyed me to no end. He's my enemy yet he acts like we're buddies and then when he's pissed he's like a completely different person, "What brings you to our turf?" And his frown replaced the creepy smile.

I sighed, "I came to see... if you would agree to a truce. At least for the time being."

"Oh? Fairy Tail giving up? Now that's a shame."

"We always knew you pathetic Fairies were weak. I can't believe you finally gave up!"

"Shut your trap, before I burn this place down," I growled, "We ain't givin' up." Dammit I wish Erza did this instead, there's no way I can convince them. "The war's coming rather close don't you think. You hate the king just as much as we do. So we were thinking, why not join us until it's over. Help us resolve our little situation."

"We do things ourselves, fight by ourselves. That's how it's always been. If you only came here for that, then you better leave." The green haired man said.

"I'm disappointed Natsu-san. To think you of all people would try to do this." Sting said.

"Wasn't my Idea. Whatever, I'll just make Erza come here herself." I said making my way for the door. There's no reason to convince them. What was the point anyway. Sure we may get more firepower to defend our town, but there wasn't any other reason. When the time comes, We'd both end up fighting the same threat so it won't matter.

But Sting and his little buddies decided to fight. The green haired man shot one of his black lightning bolts, striking the area near my feet.

 _'Don't use magic unless it's absolutely necessary.'_ There was no need to use magic against them. Before Sting could attack me, I was already behind him, holding my blade to his throat. I kept knives hidden on me at all times. Just in case. Though no matter how much I wanted to destroy the knights, I couldn't use knives against someone with a greater number of allies, not to mention hard armor. Sting and his comrades on the other hand, I'd use it on them all the time.

I didn't kill them though. No matter how easy it would make my life. I don't kill unless I had too. That's just not how we do things. There was enough death as is.

"I'm going to walk through that door there, see?" I said tightening my grip on his neck. Letting the cold blade touch just a bit. "I'm going to leave, and no one is going to make a move. If you breath I'll kill you all." I wasn't really, but I didn't want leaving to get any harder. I just wanted to get back. Erza told me not to get into a fight, she didn't want the guards coming back in large numbers so soon. But I'm in a closed part of town. No one comes here. So getting into a fight, and not getting caught, would be easy.

But Sting nodded in agreement. I didn't trust them, so I kept my knife in my hand until I made it through the door before hiding it once more. I didn't let my guard down though. They knew I was here, and getting ambushed in their territory was something that would happen.

I could feel their eyes on me. Watching my back. But they didn't make a move. And pretty soon, I made it back to the other side.

Just because I made it to the other side didn't mean I was safe. In fact, out of all the chances they had to sneak up on me, they chose this moment to attack.

"Don't think you can get away from trespassing into our territory." Sting said holding out a blade of his own. I guess he was aware of the consequences of using magic when the guard was around. Magic would only make it easier for them to find us. I pulled a knife from my sleeve.

"You've trespassed countless times, I think you've got no right to say that." We didn't say anything after. It was just dodging and slicing. I got Sting a couple times to the arm. He got me rather close to my face, just cutting a few strands of my hair.

I threw my knife when he least expected it but I had more. We always came prepared with spares. While he swiftly dodged I struck with my blade. The metal dug into his shoulder.

Right when I pulled the blade out, I felt an electrifying jolt. ' _Damn Orga, using his magic. Guess I had no choice then.'_ I let the flames within me boil. Releasing it through my mouth. The pillar of flames struck Orga and at the same time I kicked Sting back.

Sting dropped his knife, joining in on the magic battle. I guess avoiding the guards was out of the question. Just like I had done, though his magic was different, he shot out a light beam. I sidestepped allowing it to crash into the building behind me. Creating a large hole, you could see through three other buildings through that hole. There was no way he'd get me with that attack.

I swung my leg, just as he punched. My leg connected to his abdomen, as his fist connected to the side of my jaw. Orga shot lightning bolts, electrifying not only me, but Sting as well.

"Dammit Orga, watch where you're shooting!" Sting yelled. While he was yelling at Orga I smashed his face with my elbow. Sting cried out, and Orga punched me, his fist engulfed in his weird black lighting.

I heard some yelling in the area behind me. The guards no doubt. But I wasn't going to be the one to back down. Not until they got closer. Sting cursed, releasing his magic to its fullest, as did I. I jumped onto the side of a building, pushing off it, allowing myself to defy gravity for a split second. In that second, I released a large ball of fire. It crashed to the ground, too close to Sting.

I missed on purpose. I wasn't about to kill him. I needed to finish this without killing. If only I didn't have just destructive magic. This would be so much easier to handle. Damn Erza for forcing me to come here.

I was going to use a mixture of lighting in my Flames. It was Laxus's lightning. I accidently ate it once, turns out I could use it for power and it never vanished on me. Yet anyway.

I released the combined magic through my mouth. A destructive pillar of flames and lightning shot past Sting, connecting with Orga which surprisingly wasn't my intent. It shot farther down, through about half of Sabertooths turf, destroying everything in its path. Boy the master is going to be pissed as hell when I get back.

"Hey, you! Stop what you're doing!" A voice yelled. I turned around slowly, meeting the gaze of the guards that finally arrived. Having the guards around was bad. Them having their nullifying weapons was worse. It was time to make a break for it. I ran as fast as I could through the streets, hearing Sting shout at Orga, I assumed they also ran over back to their side of town.

A few of the guards were chasing me. How to lose them was the question. I zigzagged through many of the streets, going around a building, and the next. They still followed me! I even climbed a ladder to the roof for crying out loud!

I couldn't lead them to our gangs tavern. Which meant I had to deal with them on my own. If I couldn't lose them in the town, I'll lose them in the forest. There's no way they can navigate through that on their own. The forest was my biggest advantage, it was the one place I knew best.

I ran up the street that lead to the castle close. I made a turn to the left. The path that lead to the forest. As I ran through it, so did the guards. Sure these guards were at the prison in the forest, but there was no way they knew their way around the entire forest. I'll lose them in minutes at best.

"Where'd he go? Spread out! Don't let him get away!"

' _Stupid guards, you'll get lost doing that.'_ I thought, grinning as I ran deeper into the woods. As far away from the town as I could. In less than five minutes I stumbled upon a clear cut path, the tree's far to the side. It was the end of the forest. I made it to the other side and I was standing at the edge of a cliff.

It wasn't another town down there. In fact it was a beautiful scenery. The clear blue sky, a mountain in the a field of grass and flowers. It wasn't dying like the forest, but it will sooner or later. The war was bound to come closer soon, and all this would be gone. For who know's how long.

I decided to sit here and wait until I was certain the guards were gone. They weren't gone in fact. They couldn't find their way through the thick forest. I climbed the nearest tree and looked around. Noticing a guard running about.

The closer I looked the more I noticed, the guard was panicking. Were these guards actually a bunch of cowards? They were afraid of getting lost?

I almost started laughing until I realized that wasn't the case. Another guard ran by, meeting up with the first. They were together, but the look of panic still stayed. Thats when I smelt it. The smell of fur, dirt and the dead.

I heard screaming and pretty soon, the guards below me were screaming as well. The tree's on the opposite side of me tumbled down revealing a beast. It wasn't a bear, or a regular animal. It was magicked. Someone created such a horrible thing.

It resembled a cat and a wolf at the same time. Its long body, with hard fur. Sharp fangs, claws. Its face wolfish, but the body feline. Its long body was actually bulky flesh, the fur protruding through the skin acting as needles. It had a long hard looking tail, topped with spikes at the end. This thing, was not pretty. I watched to see if it could use magic in any way. The only thing I could notice was that it was insanely fast. There was no way anyone could outrun it.

"The hell is that thing?" The guard yelled pointing his sword at it, backing away slowly. The thing made a gurgling growling hiss.

There was no way they would survive. ' _They can't hope to defeat that thing with a mere metal stick can they? They're not actually gonna try... are they?'_

But no, they tried, and boy did they fail. One was slashed by the claws, cutting the man in half. It didn't bother to kill the second one, it just kept slashing up the poor dead man's body. I turned my attention to the dead man's companion. He was just standing there.

Sure I hated them, I even want to kill them. But letting that _thing_ kill them, was not the revenge I was looking for. And besides wasn't it the king that ordered them to do the things they did? So it was the king I wanted to kill.

The beast looked at the survivor. I made a quick choice of saving him, destroying the beast, and hope there weren't more of them lingering around in the forest. A slammed my fist into the things face. I jerked my hand back. The damn thing was oddly warm and squishy. It wasn't blood. Its face was just squishy! _'Ew'_

I blew a pillar of flames from my mouth, It dodged. Running fast, using the tree's to hide behind. I looked at the guard behind me.

"If you want to live, I suggest you run like you never ran before." I pointed east were the town was. The man took a deep breath closing his eyes, nodding a quick thanks and ran like his ass was on fire. As I lost sight of him, the beast jumped me, knocking me over. We rolled like that, me attempting to burn the thing, while its needle like fur dug itself into my arms.

The thing was huge. Huge and fast was not a normal combination but what do I know?

It jumped back, and rushed forward, attempting to bite me. I jumped into the tree behind me jumped off it, and kicked it down, hoping it would at least slow it down. It didn't. This thing was smart. It actually had intelligence. It lifted it's paw thing up and slapped that tree. It went flying, knocking down the other tree's in its path until it exploded into a billion little splinters. It was killing the forest.

I hated anyone that tried to kill this place. It was like a home to me. Which meant I'll have to defend this area like it was my turf, and this thing was an intruder.

I allowed my magic to boil to it's highest limit. Hoping my fire won't destroy too many tree's. I shot a fireball into the sky, hoping one of my friends could see it, if Levy saw it that would be great. With her magic she could slow this thing down long enough for me to put in a decent attack. If nobody sees it, it was either run or die trying.

I didn't like those options. The thing screamed, or at least that's what it sounded like. It was high pitched. I thought my eardrums were going to explode. I covered my ears with my hands. Not taking my eyes of it. I felt a surge of magical energy coming from it, and in an instant the tree's around me, even the ground, exploded.

The energy of the explosion sent me flying back. Pain. That's all I felt. My head, arms, legs.

The beasts messed up face was above mine. It's eyes were red, and it looked...constipated? I couldn't help but laugh.

' _Dammit Natsu you're in a serious situation... Dammit stop laughing stop laughing.'_

My laughter broke when the beast screamed again, and the grass beside me exploded, a tiny explosion. It didn't hurt. I tried to move. I couldn't. My arms and legs looked fine. Maybe a trickle of blood coming from the side of my head where I slammed into the ground, but otherwise I was all good. I felt heavy though. I guess the explosion probably did get to me.

' _Damn'_

As I was struggling, the thing lifted its huge paw, its claws curling, touching my chest. I stared up at it. It wasn't going to cut me up wasn't it?


End file.
